Fractionation of venom sac extracts of Vespa orientalis will continue using a two-dimensional thin layer chromatographic technique, devloped in the first year of the grant, as one of the controls of purity of fractions. Gel permeation recycling chromatography will be used for the separation of the phospholipase A2 and B activities of the venom. Continuation of the studies of the properties of these phopholipases that are less thermally stable than those from other sources chould yield additional information about thses enzymes.